This invention relates to shirts and other garments which are worn on a person's torso. More specifically, this invention relates to sleeved garments and devices which are used to prevent the sleeves from interfering with a user's active lifestyle.
Frequently in the field of athletics, participants desire to roll up, gather, or otherwise retain their shirt sleeves atop their shoulders so as to afford more movement, improved flexibility, or simply increased exposure for their arms. Gathered shirt sleeves can afford a better range of arm motion for participants in various athletic activities as well as in various everyday non-athletic activities. However, as participants move about during the course of the activity, the gathered sleeves tend to "unroll," fall, or slide back down the participant's arm. Such occurrence requires the participant to take time to re-roll or re-gather the sleeves to the retained position. But, with continual movement and activity, the sleeves eventually fall back down. Again, this cycle of rolling and re-rolling (or gathering or re-gathering) the sleeves occurs numerous times during the activities. This causes delays of games, periods of inattentiveness, and general frustration on the part of the participant and others associated with the athletic event.
As mentioned above, however, athletes are not the only persons who may desire to retain their shirt sleeves atop their shoulders. People who engage in everyday activities including, but not limited to, various types of work activities, non-competitive athletic activities, as well as leisure activities also frequently desire the greater range of arm motion or greater exposure afforded by gathered shirt sleeves. Again, however, similar problems of sleeve-unrolling exist for these activities as well.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device which simply, effectively, and removably secures a person's sleeve on his or her shoulder in order to achieve comfort, flexibility, movability, and exposure.